MultiCouples Best I never Had (Slow updates)
by CharmsDestiny
Summary: What happens when friends and realtionships crash, will they suvive or will everything fall apart. Full of secrets lies and betrayal. Mickie/John A.J/Justin Eve/Ted and Kelly Kelly/Randy. I will be updating this soon so look for a new chapter soon, I am so sorry i know most of my fans have now given up reading it haha. :P Im determined to finish it though!
1. The beginning

**Best thing I never had**

**OK, so i wrote this for my best friend Jesse. He loved my other story so much that he requested his own. Though I didn't have much choice, he was screaming at me on msn. LOL**

****Ted/Eve  
><strong>Kelly KellyRandy**  
><strong>Mickie/John  
><strong>**A.J/ Justin**

Laughter filled the room as the divas celebrated their latest victories. Bursts of laughter filled up every 5 mins causing stares from people in the pub.

" Ok ok, so if you had to date Randy Orton or Justin Gabriel", who would you date" Asked Eve, laughing  
>" OOo, tough choice but I'd have to go with Justin" Grinned Kelly Kelly<br>" Hmmm, Randy" thought Beth

Everyone looked at Beth and Laughed.

" I can't decide, How bout you Bella twins" A.J added  
>" Justin" They both said, staring at each other. Causing more laughs between the divas<p>

" I'd say Randy" Announced Maria  
>" Randy, definitely" Agreed Melina, putting down her nearly empty glass.<br>" How bout you Mickie" Chimed in Michelle

Thinking bout it, She took another gulp of her wine before answering.  
>" I don't know" Mused Mickie, Smiling<p>

Laughter filled the room again. Mickie smiled, feeling normal then she had been in a while

" Ok, my round. same again" Stated Eve

Nods all round, Eve got up and headed for the bar. Sitting on a bar stool, she waited to be served.

"Service in here isn't all that good"

Eve turned round. Standing there was Ted, looking all handsome as usual. He was wearing a Green short sleeved shirt and Jeans, Not his normal suits and fancy wear. Eve smiled slightly.

" Oh is that so" Replied Eve

Ted walks closer towards Eve and leans on bar.

" So you here with the divas" Asked Ted  
>" I am" Shared Eve<br>" Enjoying yourself" said Ted. Looking over to the bursts of laughter from the divas.

Eve paid for the drinks and looked over at the divas.

"I am" She grinned and walked back over to the divas. Unaware that Ted was watching her.

Ted walked back over to the guys, looking back at Eve who was laughing along with the divas. She was having a good time. He liked a girl who can have a good time. Stopping in his tracks, his mates stared at him with a grinned expression.  
>" What" asked Ted<br>" What's going on with you and Eve" Randy signalling towards the divas.  
>" Nothing, we was just talking" Ted shrugged<br>" A huh" Randy Nudged John, Both smirking

Ted rolled his eyes.

" OMG, I love this song" screamed Kelly Kelly who then jumped out of her chair.

Beth and Maria cringed at Kelly Kelly's screaming. Mickie laughed and took a sip of her drink. She pulled on Eve's arm, to get her to dance.

"Come on Eve, dance with me. Everyone get off your asses and dance"

Getting up, all the divas headed for dance floor.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the curtains, causing sharp pains to sting Kelly Kelly's head. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes. She felt like crap, her head and body ached all over. Her mouth was dry like a desert and last night was a blur. Looking over, all the diva's was asleep or that's what she thought.<p>

"Mooooorning" said A.J

Kelly Kelly jumped and held her head.

"AJ, do you have to be so loud and perky so early in the morning " Implied Kelly Kelly, rubbing her head

" So I'm not the only 1 hung over then" Grinned A.J. Sitting crossed legged on the floor

"No, I'm majorly hung over " Laughed Kelly Kelly then cringing at her own voice.

" Want to go get a coffee" Perked A.J

Glaring at A.J, Kelly Kelly nodded.

" Yes, but please stop being so perky. My head cant take it. I'll go get ready"

A.J sat, looking round the room. then a knock on the door, caused AJ to fall off her chair with a bump.

"AJ, can you get that " whispered Kelly Kelly

Getting up AJ, went to the door and opened it. Justin stood at the door with a big smile,Making A.J blush.

"Hey" He said, smiling

" Hey.." AJ replied shyly

" You..er left this last night..at the pub " He held up her scarf and smiled.  
>" Oh...that's so sweet for you to bring it back" A.J answered. Looking shyly at the ground to hide the fact she's blushing.<br>" Your welcome"

He put it gently in her hand, keeping hold of the scarf slightly. Looking up, he stared into her eyes and she stared back.

"Who's at the door, AJ"

Kelly Kelly walked to the door, drying her hair. She carefully stepped over her friends, earning a few groans in the process. Stopping at the door, Kelly Kelly looked surprisingly at Justin and then at the scarf. Blushing, A.J looked at the floor in a attempt to hide her face. Justin let go of the scarf and shuffled from side to side. Sensing the awkwardness, Kelly Kelly headed back to the bathroom with a smirk.

"Well..I'd better go" He stutters  
>" Ok.." squeaks AJ then cursing under her breath<p>

Justin waves before heading down the hall. Closing the door, A.J faced all the divas smirking at her. Staring at them, they pretended to do something else. A.j could feel her face turning red again. She quickly went into the bathroom, sighing she started brushing her teeth. In the living room, the divas discussed their plans/matches for the day.

" I have a terrible headache" Moaned Maria  
>" Me too" groaned Eve<br>" I'm never drinking again" claimed Mickie

The rest of the divas agreed with that statement. Kelly Kelly walked back in the room, looking more normal then before.

" Who wants breakfast and coffee" Sung Kelly Kelly then squinting at her head hurting  
>"Ooh coffee " said the Bella twins<br>" I think I need aspirin" stated Eve

Propping up on her elbow, Mickie watched the divas talk among themselves. Smiling to herself, again feeling as if she belongs. Getting up, she places her hand on her throbbing head. Normally she can deal with pain, but hangovers are an entirely different thing. Groaning slightly, She made her way to the bathroom.A.J smirked as her friend, Mickie came into the bathroom. Not looking too bright.

" Morning, Miss hungover" Cracked A.J  
>" Do you have to be so perky" Groaned Mickie<br>" Yes and that's not the first time someone's said that today" Smiled A.J

Raising her eyebrow, Mickie shook her head at her friend. Walking over to the basin, she washed her face.

" So what's going on with you and Justin" Asked Mickie  
>" N..N..Nothing, nothing at all" claimed A.J trying to act cool<p>

Standing with her hands on her hips. Her hand slips and nearly falls, she gripped onto the bath. Mickie smirks at her friend, trying to act normal. _This obv means she likes him _thought Mickie. Giving a small smile, A.J looked innocently at her friend. Raising her eyebrow again, Mickie stood waiting for an answer. She was gonna get it out of her one way or another.

"Well...are you going to tell me or am I going to get it out of you" Empathized Mickie  
>" Ok..Ok..Well...I like him..I like him a lot" Smiled A.J. Rocking herself from side to side slightly<p>

Mickie smiles and nods. She walks over to A.J and gives her a hug. Smiling, A.J hugs her back.

" You should ask him out, you will never know" said Mickie  
>" I'm too scared, Mickie. I'm never going to get him am I" Commented A.J. Looking slightly teary eyed.<p>

A.J sat on the side of the bath, Mickie sat next to her with a hand round her shoulder.

" It will be OK AJ. I'll help you" encouraged Mickie.  
>" You will" Questioned A.J<br>" Yeah, of course"

A.J jumps up from side of bath and hugs Mickie, nearly knocking Mickie into the bath. Mickie steadied herself before hugging A.J back. Heading for the bathroom, Maria stopped in her tracks. She found Mickie and A.J hugging, sitting on a bath side._ Aww but strange _thought Maria.

"Can anyone join the hug or is an A.J only hug " Maria smiled

Smiling at Maria, Mickie opened her arm. Walking over, Maria hugged Mickie.

" Aww group hug" Cried out A.J

Walking arm in arm, they headed back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Getting ready for her match with Kelly Kelly, Mickie tied up her attire top and picked up her hat. She headed for the door and closed it, nearly knocking john over.<p>

"Whoa, someone's in a rush" Smiled John. Steadying Mickie.

Mickie laughs slightly and blushes.

" So how are you" Asked John  
>" I'm fine, thanks" Blushed Mickie. Tucking a hair behind her ear.<p>

Nodding, John stared at Mickie. She's so beautiful, so bouncy, just so...there is just not enough words to describe this girl. Mickie looked at john and blushed. She knew he was staring at her.

"Erm.. I got to go...i er have a match" Pointing to the door, again blushing

Snapping out of his gaze, John looked at Mickie properly.

"Right, of course you do. Go, I'll talk to you later right" Hoped John  
>"Yeah" Replied Mickie<p>

Mickie put on hat and walked down the hall to get ready for her match. Backstage, the rest of the divas was sitting in the locker room, watching Mickie's match. Kelly Kelly Jumped from her seat and threw her fists in the air. The divas laughed at Kelly Kelly enthusiasm.

" Go on Mickie, Kick her ass" Shouted Kelly Kelly  
>" And what a nice ass it is" Randy calmly added<p>

Turning round, Kelly Kelly blushed a deep red while the divas watched with smirks on there faces. Randy stood watching Kelly Kelly intently the watching the divas leave.

"Soo..." Kelly Kelly continued  
>" You a match tonight, right" Asks Randy<br>"Yeh" Smiles Kelly Kelly  
>" Good luck" Calls Randy<p>

Randy walks out the room before Kelly Kelly had even registered what had happened. Sighing, Kelly Kelly walked down the hall to get ready for her match. Walking down the ramp to her theme song, Kelly Kelly smiled and hugged her fans.

_Holla, Holla, Holla._  
><em>So all my girls in the back say ooh.<em>  
><em>Cause you know just how we do.<em>  
><em>Side to side, and front to back.<em>  
><em>If you ain't taking that. (Holla. Holla.)<em>

Kelly Kelly continued to walk but something caught her eye. Not a something a someone, Randy was just standing there, watching her. Staring back, Kelly Kelly wondered why he was here.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Ted walks up to Eve who was talking to Maria. Holding out a red rose, he smiled at Eve who stood there shocked. Maria gasped before stepping back.<p>

" Don't say anything Eve, I really like you. Your not like any other girl, your strong, down to earth,, you know how to have a good time. Your beautiful and no one would think your such a brilliant wrestler. But you are and I would really like to get to know you. So Have dinner with me tonight" Said Ted slightly out of breath

" I don't know what to say, I mean yes I'll go on a date with you" Eve replied.

She took the rose, getting an aww from maria. Staring at Ted, she could feel a smile plastering on her face. Kissing her hand, Ted walked away with a wave.

I'll call you later" Called Ted

Maria walked over to Eve, Jumping and screaming. Eve smiled, feeling really excited for tonight. Pulling Eve along, they headed for the locker room. Walking in, all the other divas greeted them. Maria nudged Eve to tell them. Eve gave Maria a look but Maria continued to nudge her. The divas looked puzzled at maria then Eve

" I have a date tonight" Blurted out Eve then blushing

The divas screamed and ran up to Eve, all talking at once.

" With who" Asked A.J eagerly  
>" With Ted" Blushed Eve<br>" OMG, When " Screamed Kelly Kelly  
>" Where is he taking you " Cried Bella twins<p>

Maria laughed at the excitement.

" Erm, well just now. He handed me a rose. I Don't know, His gonna call me in a little while" Rushed Eve, again blushing

Mickie opened the door to the locker room, to find all the divas gathered around Eve. All talking at once. Chuckling, Mickie walked over to the diva's wondering what the excitement was about.

"What's going on" Smirked Mickie

" Eve's got a date" Sung A.J

Mickie looked at Eve with an amused look her face. Eve blushed

" With who..." asked Mickie, she was curious  
>" Oh, with Ted" Smiled Eve<br>" Oh..." Replied Mickie

Mickie shifted from 1 foot to another. The divas looked from one to another.

" What's wrong with Ted" Eve gritted her teeth  
>"Nothing..well...his just such a spoilt nasty ass" Claimed Mickie. Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.<br>" No he isn't, his a gentleman. Right maria?" Implied Eve

Maria didn't know what to say, looking at Mickie and then Eve then the divas. Eve could feel her mood shifting.

"What do you have against Ted anyway, Mickie" Raged Eve  
>" I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all" Mumbled Mickie<p>

Mickie could see that Eve was mad, Eve didn't look to good when she's angry. Backing away slowly, Mickie opened the door and left. Leaving an angry Eve and her shocked friends. Running outside, Mickie leans on wall; trying to control her breathing. Mickie put her other hand on her forhead, wiping away the sweat. Shaking, Mickie's mind went back to that night.

* Flash back: Last Year*

Nibbling at the snacks on the table, Mickie looked round the festive room. The room was decorated with lights and tinsel. A huge Christmas tree stood brightly in the corner containing all sorts of baubles and tinsel. _Christmas Time_ thought Mickie, picking up her mulled wine. The food table was full of Christmas snacks, which Mickie could never resist. Walking over towards her friends, she got the end of a rude joke. Mickie Looked disgustingly at Maria, who stuck her tongue out in return. All Laughing, the conversation soon turned to Christmas holidays.  
>" I am staying home with my family this year" answered Kelly Kelly<br>" Same here kels, nothing like a family Christmas" said Mickie  
>They all nodded in agreement, Excusing herself she headed for the bathroom. Ted walked in and looked straight at mickie, pulling her into the toilet. Mickie started to scream, before realising it was Ted.<br>" Ted, what the hell are you doing. You scared me" asked Mickie  
>" Shhh, sorry" Ted stumbled<br>Ted kissed her, Mickie tried to scream again. Continuing, he kissed along her jaw. This time she pushed him away and ran, her heart was racing. She didn't know what happened but she didn't want to stay. She wanted to go home and cry. She don't like to admit shes scared but if she was helpless god knows what he could of done. Grabbing her coat, Mickie headed for the door. Kelly Kelly walked over and grabbed Mickie's arm. Mickie screamed recoiling herself, Kelly Kelly looked concerned for her friend.  
>" Mickie, are you ok. Where you going" Asked Kelly Kelly looking at her concerned friend.<br>" Oh Kelly, you scared me. I'm fine, I'm just tired. I should go home" Replied Mickie, still shaking  
>Watching her friend shake was disturbing. Something was up. Mickie could see her friend was concerned.<br>"I'm fine Kelly, I'm just tired" Smiled Mickie  
>" Are you sure" Observed Kelly Kelly<br>Mickie paused wondering whether to tell her friend. Just as she was bout to open her mouth, she spotted him. Scared, she smiled and excused herself; walking out the door. Holding onto the bin, Mickie tried to control her breathing. She felt like she couldn't breath, she felt violated. Trying to calm down, Mickie headed for her car.

*End of flashback*

Feeling her breathing calm down, Mickie again headed for her car; Just like she did that night. She thought she got ridden of it, got ridden of him. Guess she isn't as tough as she thought she was. Jumping, someone tapped on her window.

**To be continued (LE GASP) I hope you guys like it so far =] leave me feedback if you like it or anything I should change or even storyline ideas =]**


	2. Dates, Mates and confessions

**Chapter 2**

**Ok, so this is my 2nd chapter. =] I really hope you guys liked it. If your reading this then must of liked the 1st chapter. Hehe XD Sorry for such a long wait but im busy nowadays with my job. so I'll try and do my best.**

Mickie couldn't move, all her instincts feared the worst. _Is he back? is it Eve coming back for more? _ The knocking on the window got louder but Mickie was still frozen. Thoughts rushed in her mind, just like that Christmas night.

"Mickie, are you ok. Mickie! are you there" Called John, panicking slightly. _What if shes hurt, dead? _thought John

Turning round in surprise, Mickie looked at john. John sighed in relief. Mickie instantly felt guilty for scaring john, she got out of the car and closed the door. Standing face to face, neither spoke for a while.

" I er I'm sorry for scaring you john. I was deep in thought" Assured Mickie  
>" Ah, I see. I er saw you in your car and I came to see if you was ok. When you didn't answer i got worried" Babbled John<p>

Smiling, she knew at least someone cared. It was sweet of him, despite the fact she scared him. John looked worryingly at Mickie who again was in deep thought. He cared so much for her, No, He loved her. Walking closer to Mickie, he softly placed his hand on her arm.

" Mickie.." said John softly

Mickie flinched slightly, turning towards john. She smiled at him as he gently stroked her cheek. Mickie could see the concern in his eyes.

" Mickie, Whats wrong" asked John gently

Mickie shook her head and sighed.

" I..I'm just been feeling kinda down lately. I love my job but sometimes it would be nice to have someone, you know? Someone to protect you and make you smile when your down. Someone who will wipe away your tears. Someone who knows you, who will just hug you when you don't want to talk" expressed Mickie,wiping away the tears that fell.

John looked at a lonely and sad Mickie, He hates it. He hates seeing her so down, this isn't normal for Mickie or maybe she just keeps it to herself. Either way this isn't the normal bouncy Mickie. John hugged Mickie tightly as Mickie began to cry. John knew there was more to this but he didn't want to push the subject. Wiping her tears, he gave her a smile. Mickie smiled back.

" Come on, let's go get a hot chocolate " smiled John

Mickie nodded and layed her head on his chest as they walked towards the cafeteria. John wrapped his arm round her causing a small smile from Mickie. He knew he could make her happy, take away all her pain and loneliness. It's just a case of having the courage.

* * *

><p>Eve took a deep breath and ran her hand down her dress. Making sure there isn't any creases. Looking round the restaurant, she spotted Ted. Waving, she walked over to his table. Getting up, Ted smiled at Eve. She looked absolutely beautiful. He helped take her jacket off and pulled out her chair.<p>

" Thank you, what a gentleman" Grinned Eve  
>" How can you not for such a beautiful girl" replied Ted<p>

Eve blushed then picked up her menu. Eve looked at her menu before looking at Ted from behind her menu.

" So whats up" asked Ted. Putting down his menu.  
>" Oh, not alot, you know just hanging with the girls and matches" Responded Eve<p>

Ted nodded. He looked up at the waiter.

" What would you like sir and mam" asked the waiter politely  
>" Ladies first" Smiled Ted. He watched Eve blush. He loves the way she blushes. Just so beautiful.<br>" Erm... I'll have the Coco Chicken plz " Requested Eve  
>" I'll have the steak with salad please and a bottle of wine" said Ted<br>" So... I'm really glad you asked me out" Smiled Eve  
>" So am I" Grinned Ted<p>

When the wine came, Ted poured it out. They talked and talked through dinner about everything. Eve could feel that he cared, he would never do anything to hurt anyone. She still didn't know why Mickie was so angry about him. Eve suddenly felt guilty for being so mean, Mickie was only looking out for her. Which is sweet but she can take care of herself. Shaking it off, Eve listened to Ted who was talking bout the wwe championship.

" Sorry, im droning on " Laughed Ted, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
>" Oh no, its not you. I was just thinking bout something" Nodded Eve<br>" Ah anything important.." Asked Ted  
>" Not really.." Began Eve<br>" Eve, you can trust me. whatever it is " Assured Ted

Eve looked at Ted's concerned face,Should she really mention it. Would it put him off. What would Mickie say? Sighing, she decided to be honest.

" I had a bit of a run in with one of my mates, she didn't approve of me going on a date with you" She answered calmly then continued when he didn't speak. " So I got really mad, and she ran off upset. I guess she was only protecting me but i can't help but feel guilty for shouting at her. She was just being a good friend right? "

Ted looked at Eve, he dreaded the thought of someone stopping him from seeing her. Despite what he did last year. Ted had a good idea who it was, a dread weighed down on his stomach. What if she told Eve, she will never speak to me again. Shaking his head, he tuned back into reality. He smiled at Eve, trying to look unbothered.

" Of course she was, She can't help but worry. Your a beautiful woman whos bound to get hurt and she just doesn't wanna see that " Smiled Ted

Eve smiled and nodded.

" Yeh, your right. I'll apologize tomarrow" Decided Eve

Walking Eve to the locker room, they stood in silence.

" So.. I had a good time tonight thank you" Said Eve shyly

" Your welcome" Replied Ted

Eve kissed him on the cheek and walks into the locker room. Leaving Ted in a daze.

* * *

><p>A.J sat on the floor, watching Kelly Kelly and Alicia play the wwe 12 game. She put her hand into the jar then took it out again as Kelly Kelly threw Alicia's character on the ground. Taking out some twiglets, she munched them; keeping her eye on the game.<p>

" Oooooooooh" screamed A.J, nearly spilling twiglets on the floor.  
>" Bam" Shouted Kelly Kelly as she slammed Alicia's character on the floor<p>

A.J and Maria giggled at Kelly Kelly. She giggled again as she slapped Maria's hand away from the twiglets. Causing Maria to giggle too.  
>" AH AH OOOH OUCH" Cried Kelly Kelly as Alicia threw Kelly Kelly's character out of the ring.<br>Eve smirked at the divas who will all giggling at the game. Setting down her coat and bag, she walked over to the couch and sat.

"Hey Eve, how did your date go. BAM! UR GOING DOWN AL" said Kelly Kelly

A.J giggled. Eve told them bout her date, stopping when aww's started. Eve smiled at them.

" Hmm he seems like such a gentleman. I wonder why Mickie doesn't like him" wondered A.J  
>" She's probably just being over protective" thought Kelly Kelly<br>" I don't think its just that " Added Gail  
>" What do you think it is then" asked Eve<br>" I don't know Eve but she has something against him" Assumed Gail  
>" BAM, GAME OVER I WIN" Yelled Kelly Kelly<p>

Alicia groaned before handing her controller to A.J, who was begging to play.

" Whatever it is, something is going on with Mickie " Nodded Gail

Mickie walking into the diva locker, all the diva stopped talking and stared at Mickie. Mickie could feel the mood shifting slightly but ignored it. Walking over to her locker, she opened it and took out her outfit. Out the corner of her eye, she could see them whispering. Slamming her locker door, she headed for the door.

" Hey Mickie, why don't you join us" Insisted Kelly Kelly  
>" I have to get ready for my match" Smiled Mickie forcefully<br>" Are you ok, don't seem yourself" Asked Gail  
>" I'm Fine" Smiling again<p>

Mickie walked out the door, leaving the divas more concerned then before. A.J handed the remote too Kelly Kelly and ran after Mickie.

" Mickie" Called A.J

Mickie turned around and smiled at A.J.

" Are you ok" Asked A.J. Putting her hand on her shoulder.  
>" Yeh, I guess" croaked Mickie. She tried to hold back her tears.<p>

A.j looked at Mickie sadly, fearing that if she starts to cry she will too. Hugging Mickie, she could feel her shoulder getting wet. A.J patted her back gently, trying hard not to cry herself. Mickie stood back and wiped her tears.

" I'm sorry A.J.." Sniffled Mickie, hiccuping from crying.  
>" Don't be sorry Mickie, tell me whats wrong" Begged A.J<br>" I have to go..I have a match" Spoke Mickie

She walked away, all she wanted was the pain and hurt to go away. She wanted to be her again, the bouncy MIckie everyone knew and loved. Gail walked up to A.J, watching Mickie walk away.

" Whats going on" asked Gail  
>" I don't know Gail but your right something is wrong" Observed A.J<p>

A.J looked worriedly at Gail who return the look.

" Should we be worried" Thought Gail  
>" I don't know, Gail" Shrugged A.J<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly Kelly grabbed a cup and stuck it under the coffee machine. Nothing came out so Kelly Kelly whacked the machine in frustration. Randy watched before walking over, He whacked it once and the coffee started to pour out. Kelly Kelly looked up at Randy, still staring she took her coffee. She moved to the side, letting Randy get himself one. Leaning on the side, Kelly Kelly watched him carefully. He stood up and stared at Kelly Kelly before walking away, sipping his Coffee. Kelly Kelly wondered why he was so out of it like he didn't wanna talk or show his emotions to anyone. Kelly Kelly put down her coffee and ran after him.<p>

" Randy" Called Kelly Kelly

He turned around to see the blonde diva running up to him. Its not that he didn't like her, he just wasn't in a mood to talk. He waited for her to speak.

" I don't get it" Remarked Kelly Kelly  
>" What don't you get" Asked randy, looking slightly puzzled.<br>" You" stated Kelly Kelly  
>" What bout me" Questioned Randy, still feeling puzzled but does't show it<br>" You, Your just so quiet, you don't let anyone in. You won't let ur emotions out. You help and talk to me yet half the time you don't talk" Babbled Kelly Kelly

Randy smiled at her babbling and moved closer. He put his hand on her lips, making Kelly Kelly stop talking and look up at Randy. She felt herself blush, not sure if its cause she was talking to much or because his hand was on her lip. Kelly Kelly felt slightly puzzled by his behavior. He removed his hand from her lip and let i flop down by his side.

" I'm just not a show my feelings kinda guy. I much prefer to keep stuff to myself" Said Randy, not taking his eyes off Kelly.  
>" Why" Insisted Kelly<br>" Cause, I don't know. I guess im scared to get hurt or have it thrown back in my face. It just seems easier to keep everyone at a distant" Shrugged Randy. He wasn't even sure why he was telling her this.

Kelly Kelly nodded. Randy shook his head and walked down the hall, wondering why he had just said all that. He could feel his stomach making funny turns but ignored it as he continued to walk down the hall. Kelly Kelly stared at him, sighing she walked the other way.

* * *

><p>Sitting backstage, A.J switched off the TV and sighed. She couldn't stop worrying bout Mickie. Getting up, she switched on the radio. The song good life was playing. A.J sat back down and stared into space. Not realizing the door opening and closing.<br>_  
>Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out<br>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e<br>What there is to complain about  
><em>

Justin walked up to A.J and sat in the chair next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. A.J put her hand on her chest then turned round facing Justin. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

" Hey" said Justin softly  
>" Hey" replied A.J<br>" Did you see my match, I won" Asked Justin  
>" I did, congrats" Smiled A.J<br>" Whats wrong A.J" Frowned Justin  
>" I'm really worried about Mickie. She isn't acting herself, something is wrong. I can feel it" Said A.J, slightly teary<p>

_When you're happy like a fool  
>Let it take you over<br>When everything is out  
>You gotta take it in<em>

Justin shuffled over towards A.J and put his arms round her. He rubbed her back gently. Justin knew he wasn't the best at comforting someone but he can at least try.

" A.J, you shouldn't worry bout Mickie, she's tough like you. When she is ready,she will ask for help. Right now, she needs to think about what she needs" comforted justin  
>" Yeh, i guess" Nodded A.J<br>" And anyway I bet you 10 bucks, i can beat you at wrestling game" Smirked Justin

A.J looked at Justin and smiled._ His so cute, trying to make me feel better _thought A.J. Still smiling, she watched him turn on the game system and timidly offer her a controller. Taking it , She stared at him as the game started.

_ Oh this has gotta be the good life _  
><em>This has gotta be the good life <em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life<br>Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<br>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
>A good good life Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

A.J laughed and snorted slightly causing her to start laughing again. Justin watched A.J laughing, her brown hair falling over face. _She looks so beautiful_ thought Justin. He was snapped out of his thoughts when A.J screamed and jumped over towards Justin. Justin looked down, to see a spider running across the floor. He looked at A.J then back at the spider, getting up he picked up the spider and threw it out the window. He turned round and looked at A.j who has gone bright red.

_Hopelessly _  
><em>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss <em>  
><em>Hopelessly <em>  
><em>I feel like the window closes oh so quick <em>  
><em>Hopelessly <em>  
><em>I'm taking a mental picture of you now <em>  
><em>'Cuz hopelessly <em>  
><em>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<em>

" I..I...Don't like spiders" Blushed A.J

Justin smiled and walked over towards A.J who was now standing awkwardly. He brushed the hair out of her eye causing A.J to blush again. A.J looked up, locking eyes with Justin. His eyes was a chocolate brown. Justin stared down at A.J. Her big brown eyes made even a gamer boy fall hard. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in a bit closer. A.J saw him move closer and nervously brought her face towards him. This was it, she was gonna kiss him and she couldn't wait. He kissed her gently, putting his arms on her face. A.J wrapped her arms around him gently, smiling into the kiss.

_ Oh this has gotta be the good life _  
><em>This has gotta be the good life <em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life <em>

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight _  
><em>Like this city is on fire tonight <em>  
><em>This could really be a good life <em>  
><em>A good, good life <em>

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_  
><em>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

**Cute ending Right? Look out for chapter 3 soon, it might take a while as Im quite Busy now but I promise I'll keep going =]**


	3. Good things turn out wrong

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say to everyone who red, reviewed, faved, alerted thank you!. Thank you sooo much. Your the reason that I am still writing this story =] I really hope you will like chapter 3. I am soooo sooo sorry for such a long wait. I have just been super busy XD Anyway Merry christmas and a happy new years. Hope you guys have a good one =]**_

Justin pulled back, slowly trying to get his breath back. He could see A.J was trying to catch her breath too. Her face was flushed and her hair flopped against her face. The room was quiet, not quite sure how to react to what happened.

" I..erm...sh..should go" A.J stuttered, pointing towards the door.

Justin wanted her to stay but was too shocked to even speak. He nodded and watched as A.J swiftly shot out the door. Justin sighed and slapped himself on the head.

" Stupid Stupid, why did you let her go. Why did you kiss her and make it akward. Stupid Stupid" Muttered Justin, who walked down the corridor almost running into John. John steadied Justin, who looked like he was beating himself up. As amusing as it was to John, He decided to find out why.

" Whats wrong with you" asked John  
>" I'm an idiot!" groaned Justin<br>" Why, What did you do" Questioned John who then raised his eyebrow.  
>" Well..you know..I...I..might..of kissed A.J. And then it was akward. Then she said i have to go and i so badly wanted her to stay but i was too shocked at what i did that i let her go. So thats why im an idiot!" Babbled Justin, slightly frustrated<br>" Whoa, calm down Justin" Smirked John. Putting his hand on Justin's shoulder. " Your not an idiot. So what you kissed 't that a good thing? And yeh she left but probley because she was just as shocked and embrassed like you. You both got caught in the moment" Nodded John. He saw Justin's face relax.  
>" You think" Asked Justin<br>" Yes, I do. Go find her" Urged john.

Justin ran up the hall, waving goodbye to John. John chuckled before contuining towards the ring, getting ready for his match. Justin ran towards the diva's locker room, swinging the door open. The divas glared at him, he felt his face go red. Shaking his head, he searched the room for A.J  
>" Don't you knock" Glared Eve<br>" We could of been nakered" Added Kelly Kelly. The divas giggled at Kelly.  
>" Where's A.J. Do you know where she is" Searched Justin.<br>" No sorry, she isn't here" Replied Beth  
>" Is something wrong" Maria butted in with a worried look on her face.<br>" Oh No No, nothing like that. I just need to talk to her" Said Justin

The divas look at each other then back at Justin.  
>"Why what did you do" responded Maria<br>" I didn't do anything" Justin commented , looking shocked then going red.  
>" Then spill" Teased Eve<p>

Justin looked at the divas then at the door. He nodded towards the door and walked out. He knew he barely got out without letting slip that him and A.J kissed. He could tell that there suspious a breath of relief, he contuinued to search for A.J. The diva's all looked at each other, looking confused. Kelly Kelly shrugged her shoulders before going back to filing her nails.  
>" What do you think that was about" asked Gail<br>" No idea" Laughed Eve  
>Justin pushed open the exit door. The wind was chilly like it was dancing across his skin. He looked round when he spotted A.J sitting on the garbage bin with a bottle of water. She looked in thought, a very deep thought. Justin wondered if she was thinking of him. He walked over to her and hopped onto the bin. Looking at A.J, He waited for her to notice him. A.J looked at Justin and gave him a small smile. She turned round, admiring the things around her. A.J shivered slightly, feeling the cold chill more then she had before. She wasn't sure if it was because he is here or because she just hadn't noticed the wind before. She felt a jacket wrap round her shoulders causing her to smile. Justin saw her smile and smiled to himself.<p>

John wiped his back with the towel, not noticing the figure in the door way. Mickie leant against the doorway and watched him. She smiled to herself.

" Good match" Asked Mickie.

She watched him jump before turning round to face her. As soon as he saw her, his face curved into a smile.

" Yes, it was. I won but of course. You seem to have a knack of scaring me" Teased John.  
>"Congrates. I know I do. It's something I'm good at" Joked Mickie<p>

John grinned while Mickie moved from the door way and sat on the bench. John sat beside her, admiring her beauty. Her auburn hair was in a neat ponytail and she had silver hoop earrings in. She was wearing a blue across the shoulders top which has a white strip across her stomach with a pair of skinny jeans. She was wearing white wedgie shoes which had a blue flower on the strap. Just above was a silver anklet which made her leg seem gorgeous. Mickie blushed, knowing he was staring at her.

" So whats up Micks " Asked John  
>" Not alot, just erm.." Blushed Mickie " well I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink tonight to say thank you for looking out for me"<p>

John saw Mickie's face go bright red and chuckled to himself. He loved it when she blushed.

" Sure. i would love that, though you know Mickie, Im wild" Teased John  
>" I can do wild" flirted Mickie with a huge grin on her face.<p>

John nodded his head before holding out his arm for Mickie. Mickie took his arm gently, smiling from ear to ear. She knew that at this moment she was happy. He made all her problems go away.

* * *

><p>Kelly Kelly laughed at maria's face who was making strange faces. <em>My friends are so strange <em>thought Kelly Kelly. Walking down the corridor, Kelly Kelly suddenly turned her head. She felt a chill but not any normal chill, a dark looming chill. A chill that stops your heart and makes your hairs stand up. Randy was standing down the corridor with a evil smirk on his face. As if he has done something bad. Shaking it off, Kelly Kelly turned back towards her friends with a smile; though she couldn't help but take 1 more glance his way. Walking into the cafeteria, Kelly heads for the coffee machine while her friends grabs some seats. Waiting for her cup to fill, Kelly suddenly stiffened as a shadow approached behind her. Her heart jumped, she knew exactly who it was. She turned round to find Randy looking down at her no less smirking. Kelly could feel herself getting annoyed at him, half wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. The other half of her was confused when only a few days ago he was spilling stuff about himself to her. Randy stared down at the blonde, almost sastified by the confused look in her eye. She thought he was soft and nice but his not and he has every intention not to let it slip especially not Kelly Kelly. Randy's eyes softened slightly for a second as his stomach weighed down with guilt. It soon passed and his eyes lit up with hate.

"What do you want Randy" Sighed Kelly Kelly. She saw his eyes flicker with surpise for a second.  
>" Well when you move your bimbo ass. I might actually get a coffee" sneered Randy.<br>" Well don't burn your ego on the way" Taunted Kelly  
>Kelly stormed off towards the chairs where her friends was sitting. Sitting down with a thump, Kelly put the coffee's on the table. Maria and Eve wondered why the sudden mood change in their friend. She was frowning but out the corner of her eyes you could see tears. Maria and Eve looked at each other wondering whether to ask or whether to leave it. Considering her mood, they decided to leave it for now. There eyes followed Kellys who was watching Randy walk out of the cafeteria. He had a sastified smirk on his face.<p>

Randy smirked as he walked out the cafeteria. He knew Kelly was angry and annoyed at him but thats what he wanted right? Randy suddenly looked puzzled as the weight on his stomach came waltzing back. Suddenly bang, he hit someone knocking them to the ground. He blinked half worried it was Kelly. He blinked again and realized it was Mickie.  
>" Watch what your doing idiot" Snapped Mickie. She dusted herself off and glared at Randy.<br>" Well you shouldn't of been in my way then" Accused Randy  
>" You think your so tough Randy. You think that if you can make everyone hate you, it will make them leave you alone. Well guess what that only makes rather patheic" Ranted Mickie. She pushed past Randy who stood feeling taken back by what she said. Almost hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Eve, Maria and Kelly was walking back when they saw a angry Mickie storm past. Kelly couldn't help but laugh at her which made the other two laugh. They ran towards the angry cursing, giving a fit of giggles along the way.<br>" For a country girl, she sure knows alot of bad language" Giggled Kelly  
>" I didn't think she knew so much foul language" Chuckled Maria<br>Opening the door, Mickie was throwing stuff into her duffel bag. This caused more giggles from Kelly, Maria and Eve. She was still ranting to herself, not realizing the girls at the door.  
>They walked in and postioned themselves on benches beside Mickie who stopped ranting as soon as she realized the girls came in. Mickie could feel her face going red.<br>" Who's rocked your boat" Asked Maria slightly concerned  
>" Randy" spitting his name in despite "I hate him"<br>Kelly's smile faded as his name was mentioned. Soon remembering what happened in the cafeteria.  
>" What did he do" Sighed Eve.<br>Mickie looked taken back slightly. Eve was actually talking to her which made her kind of mad.  
>"Being his usual spiteful self" answered Mickie coldly<br>Before Eve could reply, the door opened again. A.J, Michelle and the others came in all chatting at once. Michelle stopped in her tracks, giving a whats going on look at Eve and Maria. The other divas stopped causing them to bump into each other. Michelle looked at Mickie then back at Maria and Eve. The divas stood silently trying to make sense of this akward situation.  
>" Mickie, you ok.." asked Michelle slowly<br>" No Michelle. Men are pigs who have no respect except themselves" shouted Mickie  
>Michelle and all the others backed out the room, knowing not to talk to Mickie when she is like this. The divas have never seen Mickie react like this. Mickie felt kinda bad for shouting, they only cared afterall. <em>Why does Randy make me so mad <em>thought Mickie.  
>Mickie was brought back from her thoughts by Eve. Mickie hadn't realized she was still here.<br>" Mickie..." Eve began  
>" Don't Eve" Said Mickie. She was tired of trying.<br>" Mickie, I'm sorry" pleaded Eve  
>" Really" sighed Mickie<br>Eve sat down beside Mickie, gently placing her hand on her arm.  
>" Yes, I know you was only trying to protect me" said Eve.<br>Eve opened her arms for a hug causing Mickie to give a small hugs her back, feeling slightly better. She hates fighting with her friends.  
>" I'm sorry. I just had alot on my mind lately" Said Mickie<br>" Like what.." asked Eve  
>Before Mickie could answer, Ted walked through the door. His face fell as he saw Mickie, suddenly feeling shamed for what he did. He didn't want to lose what he had with Eve. Wat he did was stupid, he just hopes Mickie hasn't said anything. He puts on a small smile before kissing Eve on the cheek. Seeing him walk in, Mickie scowled still not forgiving him for what he did. Eve could see Mickie scowling and wondered who she was scowling at. Turning round, Eve saw ted's face making her tummy do flips. <em>Mickie really doesn't like him <em>thought Eve. She smiled as he kissed her cheek causing hot flushes to fill upon her face.  
>" Are you ready?" asked Ted<br>Eve looks at Mickie before nodding at Ted. Placing her hand on Mickie's arm, she smiled sincerely. Mickie sighed as Eve left the room causing her to kick the bench in utter frustration.  
>Eve followed Ted towards the car. She smiled as he opened the car door for her. Ted smiled back as he closed the door. Getting in the drivers seat, He snapped in his seatbelt and turn on the ignition.<br>" So where are you taking me" Asked Eve smiling  
>" I thought you would like to watch a movie. Is that ok with you?" Answered Ted<br>" That sounds lovely" Replied Eve  
>Eve and Ted sat on the chairs in the cinema, waiting to go in. They laughed and talk for what seemed to feel like forever.<br>" So what's your fav colour" Smiled Ted  
>" Hmm...I'd have to say Purple. How about you" Grinned Eve<br>" Blue defently" Says Ted,grinning back.  
>Eve laughed as they got up to go into the cinema. Enjoying every second of each others company. Walking out the cinema, Eve shivered as the coldness hit her bare arms causing goosebumps to rise. Ted saw her shiver and wrapped his jacket round her causing her to smile. She felt so lucky to have someone so kind and thoughtful unlike the other guys who was all jerks and players. Again Ted opened the car door for Eve before getting into the drivers seat. Turning the ignition, It turned over causing worried looks from both Eve and Ted. Turning the key again, Ted cursed at the cars time to turn over from the cold.<br>" Well at least it isn't raining" Joked Eve  
>Eve looked out the window as claps of thunder raged then began to pour with rain.<br>" You was saying..." Smirked Ted  
>"Guess were stuck here for the night" Sighed Eve<br>" I guess so. Hey you got me, i would never let anything happen to you" Yawned Ted  
>Eve smiled at him before moving closer to him. He put his arms round her, making Eve feel safe and warm. Eve looked up at Ted who was already fallen asleep, She rolled her before letting sleep overtake her exhausted body. Ted moved his hand tighter round her. They both smiled at the warmth and comfort of the other.<p>

**OOOoooooo car broke down uh oh whats gonna happen next? is Mickie gonna come out about Ted. Will A.J and Justin get together. Whats going on with Randy and will Kelly leave him alone like he asked? Whats going to with Randy and Mickie? connection? you'll have to find out in the next few chapters. Cruel? Maybe  
>Again sorry for it being soooo late, i've been busy and currently ill. Sucks!<br>I will try and update ASAP after Xmas. Have a nice Xmas and New year. **


	4. Love Departure

**Chapter 4**

_**Wow, Ive come far so far. 3 chapters and still writing that has to be a record haha. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far. soo much appricated =] So here is chapter 4.**_

__Birds tweeted, chirping for the sunny morning that appeared. Ted stretched his arms and yawned causing Eve who was still asleep to stir. Smiling down at her, he stroked her cheek gently. Eve opened her eyes, feeling a close warmth on her cheek. She smiled before looking up at him. Raising his eyebrow, Ted stared down at Eve_. Why was she so beautiful?I'd do anything to keep her mine_ thought Ted. He smiled at her again before leaning in for a kiss. Eve moved closer two, almost impaitent for their lips to meet. A loud knock made both of them jump back in fright. Looking out the window, A.J stood smirking while Justin had a curious look on his face. Opening the car door, they both got out and stood silently across from their friends.  
>" Watcha ya doing..." Smirked Justin. Earning a slap from A.J<br>" The car broke down last night" answered Ted  
>Eve stood, watching as her face turned bright red of the thought of doing anything else. <em>Typical man ideas <em>thought Eve.  
>Justin turned towards the car and turned the key. The car purred, rearing to go. Justin looked up at Eve's and Ted's shocked red faces. They looked as if they just seen a naked ghost. Justin looked up at A.J who looked like she was gonna burst out laughing any second despite her best efforts.<br>" What are you guys doing here anyway" asked Ted  
>" We was on our way to the show when we saw your car" Smirked Justin<br>Ted patted him on the back and led Eve towards the car.A.J and Justin watched as Ted's car drived away with a last wave from Eve who was still a slight shade of red. Justin shook his head laughing causing A.J to start laughing. In seconds, they was both on the floor crying with laughter.  
>" Oooh, What a situation to be in" Cried A.J laughing<br>" I know. We shouldn't be laughing but its just so funny" chuckled Justin  
>" Ok but seriously we're going to be late if we don't get a move on" said A.J<br>"Alright Alright" Matching A.J's tone mockingly  
>A.J rolled her eyes and walked back to the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the studio, Kelly Kelly was chatting to Michelle when her eyes spotted Mickie sitting by herself. She looked deep in thought, almost as if she had something on her mind. Waving goodbye to Michelle, she went and sat beside Mickie peering at her blanked face.<p>

" Hey Micks, penny for your thoughts" Sang Kelly Kelly.  
>Kelly Kelly watched as her friend jumped, absently placing her hand on her heart. Kelly smirked.<br>" Kels, you scared the hell out of me" Glared Mickie  
>" Sorry, what has your mind so occupied" Asked Kelly Kelly<br>" Oh, nothing" Smiled Mickie  
>" You haven't been yourself lately, actually you haven't been yourself for the past year" Eyeing her friend slightly<br>Mickie forcefully laughs as if her friend was crazy. When all she really wanted to do was forget it, forget it ever happened and be normal again. She nods to herself, knowing deep down its harder being done then said. Looking back up, Mickie followed kelly's darted eyes which was aimed at Randy. He was walking towards them with a huge smirk and mischeif look in his eye. Sighing, Mickie took a mental breath knowing he was here to cause more trouble. Like she actually needed that today. Not only is he rude and obnixous, he is messing about with kelly. Mickie didn't like it one bit. He stopped in front of them, making eye contact not with kelly but with Mickie. He knew it would piss kelly off big time and annoy mickie at the same time._ Double bonus _he thought, half chuckling to himself. Avoiding Randy's eye, Mickie decided to study her hands in the hope that he will walk away and leave them be. His mouth opened to say something, his mouth curved into a smirk. Mickie rolled her eyes, _I guess he ain't going anywhere anytime soon _sighed Mickie.  
>" Hello, Ladies, Mickie" said Randy, letting the words roll off his tongue.<br>" What do you want Randy" Asked Kelly slightly annoyed.  
>" Hmmm...to annoy you i spose" Answered Randy thoughtfully<br>" Go annoy someone else Randy" Spoke Mickie, louder then intended  
>" Ahh so you do speak then though does only defensive words come out that mouth of yours. You should try being nicer and maybe I'd be nice back" Purred Randy, Moving closer slightly.<br>" Maybe in hell" Mickie spits back, pushing him back slightly.  
>Randy cocks his head slightly, looking from a hurt kelly to a pissed off mickie. He felt his face curved into a smile. <em>This went better then i thought<em> thought Randy. A hand suddenly layed on his shoulder and his mood shifted. He knew exactly who it was.  
>" Leave them alone, Orton" Commanded John<br>" Who says, Cena. They aren't yours" Smirked Randy  
>John moves closer towards Randy, looking him straight in the eye.<br>"You'll be sorry if you don't" warned John  
>Randy looked at Kelly and Mickie then back at John. He smirked before walking away, whistling. Mickie moved closer to kelly and put her arm round her. John kneeled down in front of Kelly and Mickie, He smiled at Mickie who's attention was with Kelly.<br>" Don't worry kel, He isn't worth the trouble. You should just move on and find someone better suited. His a player." Comforted Mickie  
>" Yeh Kel, his an ass. Your a beautiful girl and you deserve the best" Added John, Putting his hand on her knee.<br>Kel lifted her head and smiled. Patting john on the shoulder and squeezing Mickie's hand, she got up and headed towards the locker room. Mickie looked at John, making her blush slightly. He looked so handsome as usual. John smiled back and sat on the bench beside Mickie.  
>" Hey...Are you ok. Randy can be such a handful sometimes. I swear that dude doesn't have a soul" Said John, half joking.<br>" I'm fine, nothing I can't handle but thanks for helping me. It was sweet" Smiled Mickie, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear.  
>" Your welcome, anytime" Grinned John.<br>Mickie nods, hiding her face towards the floor. She felt his hand on hers causing her heart to beat furiously fast almost as if it was going to jump out her chest. Her face flushed a deep red. Slowly looking up, there eyes met making the room seem like a blur...

* * *

><p>Kelly wiped her mascara run eyes before binning it and replacing her mascara. Walking out the locker room, she stopped suddenly seeing Randy standing there. He was talking to the superstars. Kelly rolled her eyes before furiously walking passed him. Randy followed his eyes to Kelly who had stomped past him. He could feel a knot of shame and regret in his stomach. Not realizing what he was doing, He pushed past the superstars and went to find the fire door, He found Kelly sitting against the wall,openingly looking at the sky. Randy slumped against the wall and let himself sink down onto the floor. Kelly turned her head slightly, noticing him out the corner of her eye. She pretended she didn't hear or see him. He was the last thing, she wanted to talk to tonight.<em> No, on the whloe bloody planet <em>thought kelly. Randy sighed, looking at kelly then at the sky.  
>" There's always something about the sky, its so relaxing. It just moves without any worry without any conselations" Started Randy thoughtfully<br>Kelly looked surpisenly at Randy. She thought hard about what he said before replying.  
>" Mhm...I find it rather calming when i feel angry" Replied Kelly<br>" You Angry" Questioned Randy, looking at kelly who nodded her head.  
>" Got alot on in my head too and worried too" Sighed Kelly<br>" Like what" Asked Randy  
>" Just stuff...Mickie hasn't been right since last year and I don't know why. I have a hunch it is something to do with Ted though. Somethings happened between them. I'm worried about her, she just isn't herself. She's a mess half the time" Said Kelly, sobbing slightly.<br>Kelly wiped her eyes on her sleeve, not caring if mascara stained her coat. Randy stared at a tearful Kelly. Without knowing why, he moved closer to Kelly and wrapped his arms round her in a hug. Kelly layed her head on his chest and started to cry again. He wrapped his arms tighter round her and pats her back gently in a soothing motion.

* * *

><p>Opening the diva locker room door, Mickie stood frozen. Ted and Eve was laughing and messing about. Mickie wanted to run but she couldn't move, her legs felt like jelly and her heart felt heavy. Mickie dropped her bag which landed with a big thud onto the floor causing Ted and Eve to stop laughing and stare at Mickie's white face.<br>" Mickie are you ok" Cried Eve, running over to Mickie's side.  
>Mickie stared at him,unable to move or make a sound. The flashbacks of that night coming back, making Mickie even more scared then before. Eve shook Mickie, raising her voice slightly.<br>" Mickie, Mickie Mickie" Eve started to panick causing her voice to go higher then usual.  
>Walking down the corridor, John suddenly heard Eve's voice higher and scared then usual. She was calling Mickie. John's instincts told him to run, so he ran. He stopped at the divas locker room door, trying get his breath back. He looked at the two divas and ted. Mickie had a blank face on, almost like she'd seen a ghost. Eve looked terrified trying to call Mickie's name and Ted was sat on the bench, unsure of what was really going on. John chuckled slightly at his confused expression. Mickie turned her head staring at Eve, her expression was unreadable.<br>" Stay away from him. He will hurt you. Don't go near him" Mickie said, intently  
>" Mickie...I..." Stumbled Eve slightly taken back<br>" No Eve, Don't just stay away from him" Mickie looked at ted then back at Eve.  
>" I can't do that, Mickie" Eve sighed<br>" Fine, Don't say I didn't warn you. If you want to stay with him , then I don't want either of you near me. Just stay away from me" Croaked Mickie.  
>Mickie walked out the locker room, her legs buckling under her weight. Slowly she walked down the hall, wanting to get away. John, Ted and Eve was left gobsmacked. Eve fell to the floor in tears, causing Mickie's eyes to water up. She doesn't want to do this but she had no other choice. She had to protect her friend and if she couldn't do that then she had to protect herself from him...<p>

Mickie Stuffed her belongings into a suitcase. Looking round her home for the last time, she planned to leave this place and wwe. Not permantly but as a break and she's already told the boss of wwe. Maybe her heart will heal this way and save everyone a heartache. Putting the key in her door, she locked it and handed her luggage to the taxi driver. Climbing in the back, she took one last look at her home she is leaving behind. She knew she had to do this not just for her sake but for everyone elses. _Too many people was getting hurt because of me _thought Mickie. Turning round, she watched her house and her hometown become but distant memories until she returned again.

* * *

><p>Wiping her mascara run eyes with a tissue, Kelly walks into the diva's locker room. The silent room felt peaceful to kelly. Opening her locker door, a note stuck to Mickie's locker door caught her eye. Looking round the room, she slowly edged over and took it off the locker. Thinking it was from John or something, she scanned the note causing her face to drop and tears to well up in her eyes. Holding the note tightly in her hands, Kelly ran to the wrestling ring, where the divas and superstars was practicing.<br>" MELINA, A.J JOHN GUYS!" screamed Kelly  
>Everyone turned round to find a frantic and out of breath kelly. A.J stepped forward looking concerned.<br>" Whats wrong kelly" asked A.J, putting her hand on kelly's arm  
>" Mickie's gone. She packed up and left" Cried Kelly<br>"What" Gasped A.J causiing the divas and superstars to all chat at once.  
>John stepped forward, looking very white.<br>"What do you mean shes gone" said John in a small panicky voice  
>" She's just gone, her lockers empty and she left this note" Sniffled Kelly, Handing the note over too A.J<br>All the divas rushed over peering carefully over the note. A.J read the note outloud for everyone to read.  
><em>Dear Everyone,<br>I'm so sorry that I left without a goodbye, you all must be so upset and worried right now but please don't be. I'm fine, I'm going away for a while. I need to clear my head and I need to get myself back to normal again. I know I haven't been normal for the past year and you all noticed it. I can't fight with any of you anymore. Being the way I am at the moment, It just causing to many rifts between friends and everything. I am so sorry to leave so suddenly. I don't know when I'll be back either, I'll be back whenever I feel I am ready. Please try not to worry about me. Kelly, A.J and the divas, I know you have been so worried about me and I am so sorry that you had to worry so much but I will be ok. John, My lovely John your like an older brother to me and best friend to me. You have done so much for me and I'll be back so don't think for once second you won't see me again. Eve, I love you, your my best friend and I know we had a big rift over a guy. I'm only doing it because I love and want to protect you. So please understand my actions. I will see you all very soon, I promise. I'll be back and I love you all.  
>with Love<br>Mickie x_

John blinked causing tears to pour down his face. He had to stop her and tell her how he felt. He ran out of the divas locker room, leaving the yells of his name behind. Climbing into his car he turned the ignition and drove quickly towards the airport. If anyone knew Mickie better, it would be John. He knew where she was going. She going home, to her hometown. Dodging cars on the freeway, he stepped up hoping he won't miss her. He will regret it even if she still left at least he would know how she felt.

* * *

><p>The divas locker room was quiet, unsaid words linguing in the air. Eve paced back and forwards, her mind running through the words Mickie said.<em> " No Eve, Don't just stay away from him" " Fine, Don't say I didn't warn you. If you want to stay with him , then I don't want either of you near me. Just stay away from me" "Eve, I love you, your my best friend and I know we had a big rift over a guy. I'm only doing it because I love and want to protect you. So please understand my actions."<em> Eve shook her head, stopping in her turned round and faced Ted.

" What happened between you guys" Demanded Eve

"wh...wha..what do you mean" Stumbled ted who was caught off guard

The diva's and superstars looked at Eve and Ted, worried for a arguement to start.  
>" She has something against you" Eve shot back<br>" Why do i have to of done something for her to not like me" Screamed Ted, his heart filling with regret and defense.  
>" It doesn't make sense" Eve screamed back<br>Melina and Kelly quickly walked over to Eve and tried to take her out the room. Eve shrugged them off, before pacing closer towards Ted.  
>" Then why don't she like you" Eve asked Calmly<br>" I don't know, Eve. I haven't done anything to her i swear" Lied Ted, He could feel his face getting hot.  
>" Why don't I believe you then" Snarled Eve, glaring at him.<br>Eve turned round and walked out the room, leaving everyone gobsmacked and a Red faced Ted.  
>Awkardly, the divas and superstars started to leave the room still mumbling to themselves. Ted put his head in his hands,<em> what have I done? why did it come to this? I lost the one thing I had but she doesn't even know yet. She will hate me!<em> thought Ted  
>Kelly, Melina and A.J went to find Eve who was sitting in the diva's locker room, staring at the note. Sitting beside her, they wrapped there arms round Eve who began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>John run through the airport doors, pushing through the people who glared at him. He stopped at the depature board which told him what gate she was going too. Her plane was boarding, He had to be fast if he was going to catch her. Running towards the gateway, he searched frantically for Mickie. The top of her head caught his eye as he tried to make his way through the crowd of people. Slowly making his way through the crowd, he could see her moving further and further away from him. Almost as the gateway to her plane. He had to get through quicker somehow. Panicking slightly, He stopped and looked round searching for another way to get to her. His progress was slow but time wasn't waiting for him. Running round the people , he saw Mickie handing her ticket. He called her name but it was too noisy for her to hear. She disappeared into the gateway and Johns heart sunk into his stomach. His legs buckled as he fell to the floor. Screaming, he wacked the airport floor earning some looks from fellow passengers...<p>

**Ooooohhhhhh Will She find out? Will Mickie come back? What's happening between Ted and Eve. How bout John and Mickie? Anyone like the sweet moment between Randy and Kelly :))) Thank you again for everyone whos reviewed and read it. I am so sorry for the long wait and I really hope it was worth the wait!  
>I'll try and update as soon as possible with chapter 5 :)))<strong>


	5. Detective Eve is on the case

**OMG, guuyyys I am so so so sorry for not updating when I said I would but it has taken me sooo long to update. I haven't had much inspiration the past 6 months but Ive had splurges of inspiration here and there and have now finally finished this chapter YAY me for not giving up!  
>Are you guys happy i updated! Let me know in review :P<br>****I really hope you guys like this chapter and ( reread the previous chapters if you can't remember) Again I am so sorry for such a long wait and for a short chapter. Also sorry there isn't much variety of couples in this chapter. But they will feature in next chapter x ENJOY**

John Cena was still sat on the airport floor not caring that his poor bum was going numb. He knew he had missed his chance his chance to say how he felt. He should of said it a long time ago and now he will never be able too. He tried to get himself up but his body was too numb causing him to fall back down. He knew tears were threatening to fall but he refused to let anyone see him cry not even his mother. Mickie is the only one who has ever seen him cry but she always told him...

* Flashback*

John sat on the box tears running down his face but he stopped when he heard rustling coming from behind the curtain. He peered behind the curtain to find a worried Mickie standing there feeling rather akward and embrassed. John went to wipe his tears away but Mickie grabbed his wrist gently giving him a small shake of her head. John stood there slightly confused.  
>" Don't be afraid to cry. We're only human so It's okay to cry" Mickie said softly. She pulled him towards her gently and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. John cried into her shoulder not caring that she saw him cry. She said it was okay after all.<p>

*flashback ends*

Justin and the boys walked across the airport searching for John maybe he found her? Justin could only hope? Because if he didn't he would be heartbroken. Just as heartbroken when his mother passed away. Justin saw the others run over towards Ted who stood a few meters away from us. They disappeared into the crowd leaving a confused Justin alone and wondering. Justin didn't know what was going on should he stay or follow? A few seconds later Randy appeared in sight calling him over.

"_We found him" _called Randy waving his hand signalling to follow.

Justin ran over towards them. As he got closer he could see a figure sitting on the floor he knew at the instant it was John. He stood a few centerimeters from John who didn't move an inch his head was down. They all knew that he has lost her and equally they all felt sorry towards him. Justin walked over to John and kneeled down gently. He put his hand on his shoulder earning John to lift his head up and look at him in the eyes. Justin could see the pain and hurt in John eyes the same hurt which he had when his mother died. He was hurting so deeply that Justin could feel it. He could feel the pain he hated it. He hated that John was in pain and he hated that Mickie had done this to us to John. Justin's fists balled up he could feel his angry rising. John didn't notice nor did he say anything he just turned his head towards the window watching airplanes fly off.

Mickie sat on the plane by the window. She stared out of it wondering if John had came to get her after all. She pretty sure she heard his voice but at the time she thought she was imagining it or was she? Did he really come to get her? Had she made a mistake boarding this plane knowing he tried to get to her to stop her? Her heart had sunkened even more then it had before. She knew in her heart that she should of turned around to see if he was there but she knew if she didn't leave she was going to lose everything she had. She felt it was better to leave them all hurt then hurt them even more by contuieing the way she was.  
>She wiped away her tears knowing this could cost her everything.<p>

Kelly kelly walked down the wwe corridor getting ready for her match tonight. She was all pumped up and ready to go despite the fact she was worried about John. When she heard she was just as devestated she knew John would never recover from this. Maybe never is too of a strong word. No He probley won't he will live with it but never actually be able to forgive her. She shook her head _silly girl, Do you even know what you've done_Kelly thought. She heard the backstage door open she lifted her head to see who it was part of her hoped it was John but she very much doubted it. It was Randy but he didn't look in any mood to annoy her tonight. He looked weary and tired his eyes had dark rings around them as if he hadn't slept. Kelly walked towards him giving a little akward hi he didn't say anything but just stared.

" Are..you...ok?" Asked Kelly. He just sighed.  
>" I'm Fine" He replied<p>

He walked past kelly and down towards the ring for his match. Kelly stared after him wondering why he was acting so cold. Maybe he was just tired after everything thats happened today. Kelly sighed before continuing on walking towards the diva's dressing room.  
>Randy slowed his pace thinking about what had happened today. John didn't say anything to Mickie about how he felt and so now nothing could ever happened to them because she doesn't know how he felt. Randy couldn't help to wonder if this would happen to him if he didn't say anything. He knew that he was mean towards Kelly sometimes he didnt understand why but he knew that he hasn't been the same since she came to smackdown. He slowly realized he has fallen for her not until now did he think of whether to do anything about it. His heart felt heavy thinking of how it could turn out like John and Mickie and it scared him to death He didn't ever want to lose Kelly like that. He kept his distance from her but should he keep hold of her tightly instead of keeping her at a distance? He shook his head and headed for the ring <em>I don't have time to think about this<em> he thought

Back in the dressing room, the girls were changing into their wrestling gear chatting about todays events and gossip.  
>" I don't understand it" said Maria shaking her head.<br>" Me neither" Replied A.J. Putting a hand on Maria's shoulder.  
>" I just have this hunch that something has gone on between her and Ted. Something we don't know about" Implied Eve brushing her hair with thought.<br>" You think" Answered A.J, leaning against her locker. " She hasn't been the same since that christmas party last year"  
>They all turned towards A.J considering what she said. They nodded in agreement going back to changing.<br>" I'm rather worried though" called Beth out of nowhere.  
>" We all are" Responded Eve<p>

Kelly walked into the dressing room and sighed they was talking bout Mickie still. It won't be an easy to forgive or forget about easily. It was going to be the hot topic around wwe for a while. Kelly knew they was worried but so was she Mickie hasn't even called her best friend. She was starting to feel more and more hurt that she hasn't even bothered to phone was she that determined to keep everyone out of her life because thats what it felt like. Kelly headed for her locker to get changed.  
>" Hey kelz, you heard anything" Asked Eve sitting her bum on the bench beside kelly's locker.<br>" Hey, Nope not a sodden thing" Said Kelly shaking her head.

Eve sighed partly feeling like it was her fault in the first place. Eve could see the change in John he was depressed and drunk most nights and he almost never came to he did he was sulk around all depressed he won't talk to anyone and he doesn't even bother try in anything. Its like his lost all his will to felt partly at fault for this for making Mickie feel so horrible and being so bitchy she shouldn't of handled it like that. It's so frustrating what is she running from. Eve got up suddenly knocking her chair over the divas looked at eve startled by the sudden crash. Eve ignored the looks she was getting from the divas and headed for the door, she was gonna figure this out one way or another you could say she was detective Eve. She headed towards the ring where she knew the divas would be.

" Hey guys" Called Eve waving  
>" What happened to you earlier" asked Kelly<br>" Oh err, I had an ephiany" said Eve  
>" A what" questioned A.J a puzzled look on her face. The divas smirked at A.J's confused face.<br>" For a wrestling nerd, you sure aren't smart" teased Beth  
>" Shurup" Joked A.J nudging Beth with her arm<br>" Guys HEY GUYS!" Yelled Eve catching everyones attention they was glaring at her for yelling.  
>" Whaaat" Sulked Kelly " You hurt my ears" Kelly rubbed her ears gently.<br>" I'm on a mission A.J" annouced Eve  
>" What kind of mission" Perked A.J a little too eagarly<br>" I am going to find out what happened to Mickie on that night. So I need you to guys to try and remember anything from that night" Asked Eve, getting out her little notepad causing Beth to snigger. Eve glared at Beth and Beth looked around the room as if she did nothing.  
>" Hmm I don't remeber much we was drunk" said Kelly<br>" I remember looking across the room and seeing Mickie go into the toilets and she came out again she was upset and looked a bit shaky. I think something happened in there" Nodded A.J  
>" Did you see who came out after her" asked Eve<br>" No,I didn't sorry Eve" Said A.J shaking her head  
>" Anyone else remember anything at all" Asked Eve kinda desprate for leads.<p>

They all shook their heads giving a sympathic curious look at Eve. Eve shook her head racking her brain for clues almost lost in her own world to notice anything else going on. She paced quietly up and down the room making everyone else go dizzy watching her. The same routine happened time and time again; She would pace stop think she had an idea then shake her head. This routine contuied for 15 mins before Eve stopped all together her face lightened up like a lightbulb. Everyone else had either fallen asleep or sat bored waiting for Eve to finish her pacing routine. They all sat up boltly when she stopped eagerly waiting for her response hoping it wasn't another dead end.  
>" I have an idea" smiled Eve<br>" What is it" asked A.J, slightly excited from all the drama.  
>" I shall go talk to the guys they was also there that night right?" Eve replied<p>

They all looked at each other and smiled nodding there head figriously. Eve didn't wait for anyone to follow she walked quickly towards the guys dressing room swinging the door open when she got there. The guys all stared at her slightly annoyed, the only person who didn't notice was John who had his head in his lap unaware of anyone else but his pain. Eve stared sympathically at John for a second before turning back towards the rest of the guys.

" Hey, did you guys see anything suspious at the xmas party last year" Eve asked casually  
>" I don't think so" said Justin said " Its all a bit hazy "<br>" Nope, I don't remeber anything. That was a good party though" smirked Alex. All the others made laughing and sniggering noises giving high fives to each other. Eve rolled her eyes in digust  
>" I remember a little..." Randy said,coming out from the dark corner where he was watching. Eve looked curiously at him waiting for him to contuie when he didn't she prompted him to tell her what he knows<p>

" What do you remember?" Eve curiously asked  
>" Well it went a little like this..." He trailed off.<p>

* Flashback*

_Randy sniggered along at Alex bad joke despite not finding it at all funny. He lifted his cup to his lips taking in the astmosphere of the party despite the fact he wasn't a big fan of christmas. He did like free booze though. He scanned the room hoping to find something interesting to watch, he didn't want to have to listen to anymore of Alex's bad jokes. He turned his head towards the left corner near the booze and snack bar, where the girls was giggling there faces flushed from the amount of achocol they had in there system. He noticed that Mickie was missing. I wondered where she went Randy thought but didn't think anything of it. She was probley in the loo or around the room somewhere. He scanned the other corner of the room where some of the backstage crew stood chatting and laughing including the managers. He looked around to find Ted had disappeared too. His friends stared at his puzzled face.  
>" Why do you look like your trying to do a crossword man" laughed John heartily. His hand layed gently on Randy's shoulder.<br>" Where's Ted?" He said loudly. The music was louder then he thought making his words drown out unless you say it loudly. They all looked around unaware he had disappeared their faces also slightly puzzled.  
>" Hey, his probley just gone to the loo man" John replied knowing Randy was slightly concerned.<br>" Yeah his probley drunk enough to be peeing alot or throwing up" Sniggered Alex  
>" Dude we all are men. This party is smoking" Yelled Doplh causing the girls on the other side to roll there eyes at our drunkness.<br>Randy gave a small smile before giving the room a once over to look for Mickie or Ted. Why am I so worried Pfft Mickie can handle herself he thought trying to reason with himself. He shook his head before patting Johns shoulder signalling he was getting another drink. John nodded before turning back and listening to more of Alex's bad jokes. Randy walked over towards the table and poured himself a drink. He could hear the girls talking, it's not like he wanted to over hear they was talking loud enough for him to hear. He smirked at himself moving slightly closer to them.  
>" Argh as if you would do that Eve" sighed Kelly Kelly shaking her head. Everyone else laughed.<br>" Of course I would" protested Eve  
>" Prove it" called A.j who was hopping about happily. She may be small but she wasn't hard to see or find.<br>Randy rolled his eyes slightly curious as to what it was she was going to do but before he could find out something caught his eye. He saw a short brown haired girl run for the door, only to be stopped by Kelly kelly. Her expression changed from smiling to concerned within seconds, kelly put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Randy then noticed the outfit the brown girl was wearing, she knew that outfit from anywhere it was Mickie. She wore a one shouldered blue dress with dark blue heels. Her hair was made up into a neat bun but had now fallen apart slightly. Her silver dangling earrings shook side to side when she moved her head. Randy couldn't make out what they was saying but he knew Kelly Kelly was concerned for her friend. He also knew Mickie better then people thought, Mickie is the kinda girl who hides because she doesn't like to worry anyone or maybe like me she just wants look strong and tough thought Randy. Mickie swiftly moved passed Kelly and out the door, in that instance He saw Ted stumbling over the guys in a greeting. Something isn't right here thought Randy_

*end of flashback*

" How come you never said anything before" whispered John who had now lifted his head, his eyes blurred with tears and hurt.

" I'm sorry mate, I didn't think anything of it after that. I just thought someone had upset her and although she hadn't been herself she seemed okay but almost distant then before. If that makes sense" Said Randy rubbing his head slightly. His hand layed softly on John's shoulder.

John nodded before answering. " I know" he said softly.

A.J had escaped the drama and headed for rooftop, She didn't come up here often but lately this has been her thinking place. The only other person who used this rooftop was Mickie, that's how it became her one and only thinking place.

*flashback*

_Mickie tightly held A.J's hand as they run down the corridoor of the wwe stadium. She could see Mickie's brown hair swishly move through the air as they run, making her seem like she was in a movie. She was beautiful. A.J had always admired Mickie, looked up to her, She was pretty talented and a wonderful person. Not only that Mickie was like a big sister to her.  
>They contuied running until they had come to some metal stairs, they looked steady but A.J wasn't a big fan of metal or wooden stairs, not single ones like these. They felt like they might fall down when she's climbing them or she might slip and fall. Mickie was already half way up the stairs causing A.J to try and catch up with her without falling over or falling down the stairs. Once they had reached the top, they came towards a metal door with fire exit written in big white letters against a green background. Mickie opened the door leading to a very open space, the wind blew softly and you could see most of the city from here. A.J's eyes widen with excitment and anticipation. She walked out into the open air and looked around, her breath caught in her throat. The view was so beautiful it almost made A.J want to cry. She looked over at Mickie who was stood closer towards the edge, her eyes closed and breathing in the air. She was about to speak when Mickie turned around and spoke, her eyes sparkled and she looked relaxed.<br>" Bet your wondering why were up here, right?" said Mickie, her mouth curving into smile. A.J nodded, slightly memorized by Mickie's sudden change in behaviour. Almost as if she was normal, relaxed...Happy..  
>" This is my special place, A.J. I feel happy up here, almost...Normal. When ever i feel everything is too much I come here and watch the city go by. It clears my mind and makes me feel happy. Makes me forget everything that has happened before"<br>" Then why did you bring me up here" Asked A.J curiously  
>" This is now our special place A.J your my best friend. I wanted to share it with you. Whenver you feel unhappy or unsure of things, you can come here and everything will feel clearer and much better. If I'm ever far away you can come here and think of me. I'll always be thinking of you" said Mickie who was looking out at the city her back towards A.J<br>" Are you going away Mickie?" A.J questioned quietly  
>" No, not now but if I ever do...Promise me you won't hate me" Mickie croaked<br>" I promise Mickie. Your my best friend and big sister. I could never hate you whatever happens. I will use this place when I feel like that" Answered A.J _

_A.J walked over to Mickie who had tears in her eyes now, This wasn't the same happy girl that was standing her before. She hugged Mickie tightly, receiving the hug back from Mickie. _

_" Thank you" Mickie whispered, burying her face in A.J's Shoulder._

*End of flashback*

A.J wiped the tear that has fell down her face and she watched the city from afar as she had done with Mickie tons of time before. She missed Mickie she missed seeing her smiling face her cheerful tone in any situation ans this isn't just since she's been gone. Since last year she hasn't been that same girl. A.J hoped being away she will find what she is looking for and come home again. She sighed unaware that Justin was linguing behind her.

" Penny for your thoughts" He said.

**okay again i am so so so so sorry for the long wait please forgive me ;( I will try and update soon but don't hold me to it haha. The story is getting more and more interesting right? :) mwahah more soon I promise 3333 thank you all to my reviewers all the people who are keeping up with my story I am ever ever so grateful to you. Again I am so sorry for such a long wait. Thank you for waiting and reviewing. Now I'm just rambling xD**


	6. Out of your mind

**Chapter 6**

**I know it has been almost 2 years and I am so sorry for not updating. I lost inspiration for a while but I have it back and I am determined to finish it! I feel bad to all my fans; I hope you haven't giving up! It's okay if you have though. I am sorry if this chapter is sort of not really couple based as much, I know I said I would last time but I am getting back into the swing of it and have lots of ideas! I shall add more next chapter? I still hope you enjoy this chapter and will review it. Tell me what you guys would like to see. Maybe I will add it in :P I know I say this every time but I will try and update again as soon as possible.**

A.J turned around to find Justin standing behind her; He gave her a small wave before dropping his hands back to his side. He kicked at the floor slightly unsure whether he should leave or say something. He knew whatever he tried to say would not make her feel any better but before he could speak, A.J spoke up.

"How did you find me" A.J asked slowly walking towards Justin. He smiled before answering.  
>" I know everything about you A.J" He answered. A.J considered this before answering.<br>"Doubt that" She sighed, turning her back towards Justin and walking back over to her previous spot.  
>" I do, your favorite food is a cheeseburger. Your favorite color is blue. You love video games and you adore your job more than anything in the world. I know you Miss Mickie like mad but you refuse to let anyone see you vulnerable. You're hurt and angry and you have every right to be. I also know this is the place you come when you're upset or angry." responded Justin<p>

A.J turned around, her face remained straight but her eyes seemed slightly surprised by Justin's words. Her insides were turning to mush, her tummy fluttered like mad.

"How did you..." A.J began

"Know that?" Justin finished for her. She nodded her head. "You don't have to tell me for me to know. This place is special to you, Mickie brought you here. It's your happy place" He explained, smiling slightly

Justin walked over towards A.J, place one of his arms around her waist and the other hand sat resting gently on her cheek. A.J stood emotionless unable to understand what is happening right now, She knew he had paralyzed her she liked it, no she loved it. She loved feeling his touch and him being so close she always hoped one day this might happened but she never put her hopes up for it.

"You, Miss Lee, Are kind and caring. You're bubbly, sweet, great at video games and great at her job. You're an amazing friend who still cares even when problems arise. I know you more than you might think." He whispered.

AJ tried to open her mouth but no words would leave her mouth, no sound came out. She could feel that her heart was beating at a hundred beats a minute, okay maybe that was an exaggeration but it was beating more than usual. His stare held her captive. She couldn't bear to turn away almost as if she did, it would ruin everything. She stared back just as captivating, holding each other in a moment of realization maybe? Or maybe it was out of pain. Neither of them was quite sure which it was.

"_Justin" _AJ whispered, her voice barely audible despite the fact that the wind had died down.

Justin closed his eyes for a second listening to her soft whisper; it tickled him making him feel like he could not breathe without hearing her voice. He opened them again to see that AJ was still staring at him, her eyes was wide but deep inside, Justin could tell that she was scared, upset and nervous. He wondered if this was a good idea, but after what happened to John did he really want to take that risk of losing her? Seeing that will his own eyes have changed his point of view, he no longer wanted to keep his feelings from AJ but at the same time; he was terrified himself. Will she reject him? Will it ruin their friendship? Justin at that moment decided that he will deal with the consequences later but for now he was going to go with the moment and just do it. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him. AJ's mind was racing as he pulled her into a hug, out loud she yelped slightly more out of surprise than anything else. He hugged her tightly, at first AJ was too shocked to hug him back but soon enough she found her arms snake around his and burring her head into his chest. The warmth made her feel good; it made her feel comfortable and safe. Justin sighed, knowing she was accepting his hug although he knew it was far from over. This was only the beginning for both of them; they had yet to speak out about their feelings towards each other.

Eve headed for the locker room to get ready for her match against the Bella twins. She loved the Bella twins almost as if they were family; she hoped that it will be a good match and not too much tension between them. After everything going on with Mickie and ted, there has been a lot of tension around the wrestling family. More so Eve knew that the person suffering the most was John, no one had really seen him around much. He comes in occasionally but for now management have given him a month of to clear his head. He looks so sad and lost, Eve wished she could stop the pain he was feeling but she knew everyone wanted that for him. Everyone around her had become slightly hostile towards Mickie not because they hated her but because of what she has done, leaving and breaking John's heart despite the fact she didn't know how he felt. Eve had gotten changed and stuffed her bag back into her locker unaware that Ted was standing at the doorway. They hadn't talk since the argument that happened back when Mickie left. Eve was still suspicious of Ted and he knew it, the guilt was finally racking up big time but who knows if he will tell.

"_Good __luck tonight" _Ted said. Eve jumped and turned around, spotting Ted at the door. She couldn't really hate him if she didn't know what he did but she knew something had happened.

"_Thanks"_ Eve said with a bit of hostility in her voice.

"_Eve…." _Ted began but before he could Eve stopped him and walked past him before he could even finish. Ted sighed and kicked the locker before walking out and down the hall towards the locker room. Upon reaching the locker room, he entered to find John sitting on the benches surrounded by some of the divas and the remaining of the superstars. The room had gone quiet; the only person who was not looking at him was John who was staring at the ground. No one hated anyone really but they all knew that something is going on and the tension is getting higher and higher as each passing day goes. One of these days someone is eventually going to snap, they all predicted it would be john. Ted walked closer towards John who had finally looked up at Ted. Ted looked around the room; he could feel the tension building in the room with just even being near John. Ted guessed that John was close to hitting rock bottom if he hadn't already.

"_John… I am so sorry" _Ted said, his tone was soft

"_So am I" _Replied John, his tone was seething with anger and resentment. Ted nodded as the others just stood and watched, hoping that things wouldn't kick off.

"If there is anything I can do for you, you know where I am" Ted continued, not noticing the bawled up fists that John was making. Randy looked down at John's hands and he knew he was about to snap, he knew he couldn't let John make a fool of himself especially not in front of everyone. Randy put his hand on Ted shoulder.

"_I think you should go, John needs some time now to himself"_ Randy lied, lying was bad but he knew this time he was doing it to protect everyone. He cared; he just didn't show that often. Randy tightened his grip on Ted's shoulder, letting him know he really needs to leave.

"_But I haven'__t done anything to leave…I am on your side John" _Ted pleaded. Everyone looked at John who had now stood up; AJ who was standing at the back pushed her way through and held onto John's arm.

"_John, don't please" _AJ asked quietly, her eyes starting to fill up tears and fear. John shook her hand off before taking a step towards Ted who had stepped back considerable. By this time AJ had gone back to her previous position, normally AJ was the perky one in all this but even she had retrieved herself from the situation.

"_You haven't done anything…" _said John whose expression had turned blank. Ted looked at the door which was a couple of paces away, should he make a run for it. Ted looked back at everyone else who had worried expressions on their faces; they knew it as well as he did.

"_You made her le__ave; you made her too scared to come home. You caused her to leave her job and her friends and people she loves!" _John's voice gradually got more and more angry. Ted back away even more, not wanting to cause John anymore pain or suffering then he already had but at the same time he felt the need to defend himself.

"_I didn't make her leave, she left with her own devices" _Ted said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stayed quiet, unable to process what was going on while John just laughed. He stood there and laughed, Ted was taken aback by this sudden change in mood but at the same time he knew he shouldn't get comfortable.

Before anyone could defuse the situation anymore, John lunged for Ted and punched him in the face. Not once, or twice but continuously almost as if this was his way out of his anger. The boys took action and pulled John away from Ted who was now bleeding heavily from his nose. Suddenly someone bellowed from the back of the room, AJ looked like she was close to crying but her anger displayed noticeably.

"_You are out of your mind" _AJ screamed at the top of her lungs. She has had enough of everything, she just wanted everything to go back to the way it was; a couple of weeks ago. John looked at AJ, with guilt and tears in his eyes but refused to say anything. Ted looked just as guilty, while trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"_I am sick of this, I am sick of coming to work like this.__" _AJ snapped, her breath was heavy and her eyes were filled with pain and anger.  
>Silence stood in the room; it was almost as if no one dared to talk back towards AJ who looked like she was going to throttle anyone who dared talked. Her voice and facial features softened as she spoke, almost as if she was calm again.<p>

_"I__ know Mickie; I know that there is a reason why she did this. She would never leave her job and her friends for no reason. I know she wouldn't hurt us on purpose. Stop taking our anger out on everyone else, Mickie will come back and explain it to us. I know she will" _AJ said, a bit of hope shone in her eyes.  
>She believed that Mickie would come back and everything would be okay again. But everyone else knew deep down that she would not come back and maybe she would be gone for good. Kelly stepped out from where she was standing and stood beside Eve.<p>

"_And__ what if she doesn't AJ, then what?" _Kelly asked. Her voice soft almost floats past everyone's ears. It was even music to Randy's ears.

AJ didn't like that everyone doubted her, doubting Mickie. They all looked as if they just were betrayed. AJ tried to speak to reassure them she was coming back but nothing would come out, it was almost as if her mind believed them. She refused to believe it though; she wouldn't think that Mickie would just leave her here. Taking one final look at the faces in the room, she could see they would never believe her or believe in Mickie, so she walked out of the room before their doubts could make her not believe that Mickie wasn't coming back.

Kelly sighed, wishing she could have AJ's confidence that Mickie was coming back. But she knew as well as everyone else, that she wasn't coming back. Not soon anyway. Kelly leaned down beside John who stood staring at the door where AJ had walked out. By this point everyone else including ted had left the room, only leaving Kelly, John and Randy.

"_John__" _Kelly asked softly. John lifted his head to look at her, tears formed in his eyes. Kelly could see his heart was truly broken.

"_Maybe we should take you home" _Kelly said, glancing up at Randy who looked more concerned than usual. Actually this was the first time she had seen his so worried. John nodded before grabbing his things and headed out to the hallway.

"_Don't__ worry, I will make sure he gets home safely and I will probably stay with him for the night. Make sure he is alright" _Randy replied, taking his stuff out from his locker. Kelly looked at the door, John stood like a shadows in his own little world.

"_Thanks" _Kelly answered. _"__I'm really worried" _Kelly looked again over at john who was still in the same spot, he hadn't moved since he got there. Randy followed her eyes, also seeing the broken John. John has always been a big believer; it was hard to break him down. No matter how much Randy tried it, never broke his spirit.

"_Me too" _Randy nodded before meeting Kelly's eyes. He felt the need to put his arm on her shoulder, to comfort her. Before he could think about doing it, he noticed he had already put his arm on her shoulder. He looked at Kelly who was looking at him, slightly shocked but grateful for the comfort. It held there for a little while before he removed it and said his goodbyes. Randy knew he had some kind of affection for Kelly but he didn't know what it was or why. It was the first time he had been close to anyone; he knew they weren't that close but something was there to make them feel close. Kelly stood in the empty locker room, unsure of what just happened. Did Randy really put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her? She could feel her tummy doing flips at the thought. Randy wasn't an affectionate person, everyone knew that. No one tried to get close to him, not even the superstars dared tried to be anything other than just colleagues. He never really gave anyone a chance to get close to him; no one knew the reason behind it either.

Kelly watched as Randy walked away with John, his arm hug loosely around John's back. Kelly was starting to see the good side of Randy and she wasn't sure whether it wasn't a good thing or a bad thing. Her stomach told her it was a good thing, it fluttered whenever he was in the same room as her. Whenever he looked her away, whenever he was near her. She unsure of her feelings towards Randy, sometimes she thought she liked him and other times she hated him. He could be so mean but so nice. Kelly knew he wasn't easy to figure out.

Randy switched on John's apartment light before looking around it. It was quite modern; the front room had black leather chairs with a huge TV sitting opposite them. In the middle was a glass table with a few magazines on top and a vase of flowers; they looked to be fresh. Maybe brought yesterday or today. Across the room was a doorway, probably leading to the bedroom or the bathroom. John's apartment was on the 5th floor which meant instead of having a backdoor towards a garden, he had double doors leading out to the balcony. _At least it overlooked the city_ Randy thought. The floor was wooden and the wallpaper was painted white with a lined border pattern across the top. Randy looked over at John who was sat on the couch, staring at the TV. Now normally Randy didn't like to pry in other peoples personal live or property but he was curious although he had seen them speaking to each other, he had never realized just how close they was. Nor did he know John loved Mickie. He picked up a photo, in which John and Mickie was taking a photo together. They looked so happy together. He put it down gently, before turning around only to see John standing behind him like a statue. He didn't look like he was angry or upset but it was as if he was remembering something good. Randy didn't move but stood, staring at John almost hoping he won't get thrown out the house before his even been here a few hours. John spoke before Randy could open his mouth and apologies for snooping.

"_I remember the day that was taken, we was at the beach all day. We ate ice cream, played in the sand and the sea. She looked so pretty that day in her sun hat, she looked like an angel" _John smiled. It was the first time he had seen John smile since Mickie left, 3 weeks ago. Randy looked back at the photo, he noticed they was both smiling. They looked like they were happy that day.

"_You both look happy in the picture, I can't remember the last time I was happy like that" _Randy replied, still staring at the photo. John scoffed slightly before looking at Randy in the eyes.

"_If there is someone out there in your heart, no matter what you did to them or whatever you normally do" _Randy glared at him when he said that. John just continued. _"Don't leave it till it's too late like I did. You'll be kicking yourself if you do" _

With that John took off towards the bedroom, probably to sleep off his aching heart. Randy although he knew nothing about love or couples, he felt a little bit of resentment towards Mickie for leaving John like this. He shook his head, taking the thought out of his mind. But his mind turned back to earlier in the locker room.

*flashback*

"_You are out of your mind" AJ screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_I know Mickie; I know that there is a reason why she did this. She would never leave her job and her friends for no reason. I know she wouldn't hurt us on purpose. Stop taking our anger out on everyone else, Mickie will come back and explain it to us. I know she will" AJ said, a bit of hope shone in her eyes._

*flashback ends*

Randy wondered whether he believed that Mickie will come back, but he didn't know Mickie well enough to make that statement. This was one of his reasons as to why he never involved himself with anyone, someone always ended up hurt. In the end, he was just human and he hated seeing anyone hurt despite the fact he caused pain himself to others. He didn't understand himself as much as anyone else understood him, He just knew that his always been like that since his father left. Randy put his thoughts aside and unfolded the blanket that sat beside the sofa, John probably put it there earlier for him. He took one more look at the photo standing on the cabinet nearest to the kitchen, before shutting off the lights and sleeping the stress away.

**Okay guys, again I am so sorry for not updating in so long but I hope that you're excited for the return of it. I am sorry there isn't too much couple stuff in this but I am just trying to get back into the swing of it. I hope you will enjoy this and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Thank you for all for reading and I hope you will stay tuned for next chapter! **

**Also happy late Christmas and Happy New Year. (Consider this a late Christmas/new year present :P) **


	7. Balance and Sacrifice

**Chapter 7**

**Okay, Again i am so sorry but i have started working and so i have been very busy working xD I know that is no excuse but i wanted to pick it up again :P Thanks for anyone who is still following and reading the story and for new followers. I am so sorry you had to wait this long for an update. Also the quote isn't mine and I don't claim it to be mine. I'm sorry it is a little short but there is quite a it going on and I didn't want to make it boring. Enjoy! And Happy new year :)**

Randy woke up to the sun beaming down on his face which was one thing to annoy him so early in the morning. Normally he hated getting up in the morning but this morning, even more so because of what happened yesterday. Randy groaned before he heaved himself off the sofa and headed to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Once he had made himself a coffee, he sat down on a kitchen stool and sipped it slowly while watching John's door. Although his door was closed indicating he was still asleep, Randy couldn't help but worry. As much as people think Randy doesn't like John, Randy knew the truth and the truth was that John was Randy's only real friend. He only pretends to dislike him, not just for the show but to keep himself from being hurt. John was the only one who actually got that about him. He never gave up and he knew when to give Randy space. Randy sighed before getting of his stool and placing his coffee cup in the sink. He stopped at the sofa and once more looked at John's door, he wondered whether he should knock and make sure his okay. But Randy also knew that maybe he needed space, just like how John knew when he needed space. Randy walked towards his apartment door before taking one last look at John's door before closing the apartment door quietly.

* * *

><p>Kelly was standing in the hallway, wasting time before she had to head to the ring. Part of her was hoping she would see Randy before she goes. Kelly had seen a side of Randy she never thought she would see especially towards someone he is suppose to dislike. Well everyone assumes he does because they hardly get on. Randy only ever hangs out with the guys here because he doesn't really have friends, as far as we know. But Kelly realized that Randy does care for John, in his own way. Kelly jumps out of her own thoughts when someone taps her on the shoulder. Kelly hoped it was Randy. She turned around and see's Eve standing in front of her, she sighs slightly. Eve frowned.<p>

" Expecting someone else?" Kelly could tell she was just playing.

"No? Why would you think that" Kelly asks, taking a quick glance around.

"Well, I could you was pleased to see me" Her frown turned into a smirk. Kelly rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Eve who's smirk turned into a grin.

" Nice to see you smiling " said Kelly. Eve nodded.

" Yeah, well everything around here seems to have gotten complicated and depressing" replies Eve. Kelly nods in agreement. " Have you heard from Mickie?"

" No, AJ hasn't heard anything from her either" Kelly says. "I'm worried"

" Me 2, kel" Eve replies, putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder. " This is totally out of character for Mickie, she never runs from anything."

" Do you think she will come back" asks Kelly

" To be honest, I don't know. Mickie has always been unpredictable in and out the ring." Eve shakes her head.

" Are you any closer to figuring it out?" Inquired Kelly

" Well, I haven't got too much to go on but so far we know that Mickie came out the bathroom looking very pale and frightened. Ted also came out a few mins after but from which bathroom we don't know. We can only assume it was the boys. And we also know that Mickie has this sudden hate for him and won't even be in the same room as him." Pondered Eve.

Before Kelly could reply, Randy waltzers down the hallway with tired looking eyes and his sport bag thrown over his shoulder. Eve looked over at where Kelly was looking and glanced back at Kelly who was just watching him walk by. Eve rolls her eyes and gives Kelly a little push, in which Kelly glares at her.

" What was that for" She glared. Eve just smirked and pointed at Randy. Kelly looked over at Randy who was now sitting on a crate, staring into space. _I wonder what his thinking _thought Kelly.

" Go talk to him" Encouraged Eve.

" You know what he is like Eve" Warned Kelly.

" Yes, but you have also seen his good side. He looks like he could use someone" Eve replies softly. She gave Kelly a reassuring smile before heading off towards the changing rooms.

Kelly took a deep breath before walking slowly over to Randy who was still staring into space. She stands in front of him and waits for him to notice her which was not long. He looked up at her, his tired eyes more clearer then before. His eyes missed the evil twinkle that normally would be annoying her. She waited for him to speak but he continued to stay quiet, almost as if he was in deep thought or too upset to speak. Although Kelly normally would suspect his trying to be annoying but she knew this time, it was not that at all. It was almost as if he was broken inside. I think everyone is broken in some way right now.

" Hey" Kelly said, sitting on the crate next to him. She noticed now, he was staring at his hands.

" Hey" Randy replies quietly. Kelly knew this was not like him.

" Are..you okay?" Asked Kelly. He shrugged before replying.

" Yeah, I am fine" Randy replied, not even looking up. Kelly sighed and swung her legs against the crate. Some time passed but not enough that they had go anywhere. Kelly's match wasn't until the end of the show and Randy's was before that. They had some time to kill.

" Sooo" Continued Kelly. This time Randy looked up at her, kelly's heart skipped a bit."Erm...how's John, After last night" She cleared her throat, in attempt to keep her voice level.

" His...no better I guess. I didn't really see him this morning because he was still locked up in his room" Randy laughed slightly which startled Kelly." I thought about putting my head in the door but I thought better of it. His a mess Kel" Randy stated, his voice quivered slightly. _I can't believe he called me Kel. Kel? I like it when he says my name like that...I wish he would say it again._ thought Kelly . She came out of her thoughts and put her hand gently on his shoulder. she sometimes wished she knew what was going on in his head. That was the one thing about Randy, he won't let you into his thoughts. Kelly knew she had been close a few times. She had seen his good side.

*Flashback*

_" Mhm...I find it rather calming when i feel angry" Replied Kelly_  
><em>" You Angry" Questioned Randy, looking at kelly who nodded her head.<em>  
><em>" Got a lot on in my head too and worried too" Sighed Kelly<em>  
><em>" Like what" Asked Randy<em>  
><em>" Just stuff...Mickie hasn't been right since last year and I don't know why. I have a hunch it is something to do with Ted though. Somethings happened between them. I'm worried about her, she just isn't herself. She's a mess half the time" Said Kelly, sobbing slightly.<em>  
><em>Kelly wiped her eyes on her sleeve, not caring if mascara stained her coat. Randy stared at a tearful Kelly. Without knowing why, he moved closer to Kelly and wrapped his arms round her in a hug. Kelly laid her head on his chest and started to cry again. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pats her back gently in a soothing motion.<br>_

_"Me too" Randy nodded before meeting Kelly's eyes. Kelly stared into his warm brown eyes and just as her shock had worn off, he had put his arm around her shoulder. Kelly knew this wasn't the first time he had done so. She could feel her heart thumping, almost as if it was going to thump right out of her chest. Kelly looked up at Randy who also looked a bit surprised by his comfort. He held it there for a while before he removed his arm from her shoulder and said goodbye. Her shoulder suddenly felt cold, the warmth she felt before was now gone. _

*flash back ends*

Randy moved his shoulder away from Kelly because although he liked the spark when she touched him. He couldn't deal with the comfort, it just wasn't him. He stood up quickly and grabbed his sport bag, throwing it back over his shoulder. He didn't look at Kelly but just walked quickly down the hallway. He knew though, that he probably made her heart sink down to her feet. And that made his heart sink too. He arrived at the men's Locker room and threw his bag against the locker. Sometimes Randy wished he was normal. He wished he was someone who could let people in. His behaviour angered him sometimes, although most of the time he switched it off. He sat on the bench with his head in his hands, feeling completely sorry for himself. Normally when he feels like this, John tells him to snap out of it except this time he isn't here to do that. His at home, feeling sorry for himself. Randy gave a sad laugh at the irony.

* * *

><p>AJ had just finished her match and was heading to the locker room when her phone began to ring. She pressed the accept button and put her phone to her ear.<p>

" Hello" AJ said cheerfully. No one answered the other end of the phone which worried AJ, she worried that one of her friends was in trouble. " Hello? Kelly? Eve? Beth? Bella twins?" She could hear someones hitched breathing on the other end of the phone. AJ suddenly realized who it might be, why she wouldn't want to speak.

" Mickie" AJ whispers, Tears forming in her eyes. AJ knew now that it was Mickie, she just knew. " Mickie?" She whispers again. " Is that you?"

" Yes, it's me" Mickie said, her voice cracking. AJ knew she was close to crying.

" Omg Mickie, I've been so worried about you. Everyone has" Said AJ.

" I know, I am sorry but I am fine" replied Mickie

" Are you though? You left us so suddenly" Answered AJ

" I know, AJ. I have a lot of explaining to do when I come back" Acknowledged Mickie

" Does that mean you're coming back then?" Asked AJ

" Of course AJ" Said Mickie.

" Erm...I know i have no right to ask...but how is John?" Breathed Mickie. At the thought of John, suddenly AJ felt angry.

" He is not fine, Mickie. None of us are! We are just crumbling. John, the most is crumbling" Snapped AJ. AJ heard Mickie sigh.

" I've messed up huh?" Mickie said lightheartedly

" Yeah, you have" AJ replied bitterly. She softened her tone, knowing Mickie's having a hard time too. " We all mess up sometimes, Mickie and it seems that right now you are having trust issues. Because if you didn't you would of told us what's going on from the start rather then running away. Only a coward runs away" She said the last bit quietly, in the hopes she didn't hear. AJ hated being harsh on people, it's just not in her nature. But AJ also knows sometimes it's necessary. Mickie was quiet for a minute.

" You're right" Mickie agreed. " I am being a coward. And because I've been a coward, I have not only pushed away my friends but I've lost myself in the process" She pauses before continuing. "and I don't know how to get back" She whispered. AJ knew she was almost crying. AJ wiped away the tears that fell from her cheeks.

" I've missed you, Micks" Her tears suddenly flowing down her cheeks. She could hear Mickie crying in the background.

" I've missed you 2, AJ" She cried between hiccups. It took 5 minutes before they had both stopped crying and was able to talk again.

" It has been so nice being home though, Here i have felt a bit more like myself again. The country air was always great for keeping your mind clear. Look AJ, I want you to know that, I didn't leave because of any of you guys. I needed to clear my head, I needed to be thinking clearly again. And I couldn't do that there." Mickie said reassuringly.

" I know" AJ was about to tell her about what happened here, but thought against it, for now.

" AJ, I have to go. Me and Dad are going horse riding this afternoon, it's been a bondage thing. It's been so nice, being able to spend time with my family. I haven't done that in a while" AJ's heart sunk slightly. She didn't want Mickie to go, she was scared that if she did; Mickie wouldn't contact her again. " I promise I will call you again okay?" Mickie said.

" Okay" AJ nodded

" And AJ?"Asked Mickie

" Yeah" Replied AJ

" I love you" Added Mickie

" I love you too" AJ responded, a smile appearing on her face. She pressed the end button after saying bye.

AJ walked out of the building with the biggest smile on her face then you have seen in a while. She didn't know how long that would last considering she will be coming back. She knew they would be angry, nor would she blame them for feeling that way but at the same time, it was going to cause major tension at work. AJ wasn't sure whether she would be able to handle no one getting along. She wasn't used to them not getting along. She sighed before heading to her car and heading home, she thought it was best to worry about it when the time comes rather then worrying about it now. AJ wasn't even sure if they could handle the fact that she called her, let alone her coming back. She could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Eve was walking out of the diva's locker room when she saw Ted leaning against the wall. Eve knew he was waiting for her. She began to walk quickly away, hoping that she could get to her car before he would stop her.<p>

" Eve..Please wait" Ted called after her. He was keeping up quite well. Eve didn't reply but continued to walk towards the door, that led to the carpark. " Eve, I just want to talk"

Eve pushed the door open, the breeze from the night air blew in her face. It was a welcome relief from the stuffy arena. She walked across the car park towards her car and pushed the unlock button on her car. The car gave a beep sound before silently waiting for it's owner to get in and start it. Eve opened her car door but before she could get in, Ted had blocked her way. She sighed in frustration.

" What Ted?" She snapped. He looked taken back at her sudden tone but regained himself.

" I just want to talk, you can't keep shutting me out" Ted stated. Eve sighed before closing the door and turning towards Ted. " I don't know what is going on with Mickie and I have no idea what she has against me. But I can't exactly blame her for wanting to protect you against me. She is your friend after all, it's her job to look out for you" Eve smiled slightly at the thought. " You can't keep shutting me out because of what is going on with her. I like you Eve. I really like you, I don't think I have ever liked a girl more then I do with you"

Eve wiped the tears that had formed from her eyes, as much as she hates to admit it. She likes him too a lot and keeping her distance from him for her friends has been hard. But she also knew that, she had to stick to the girl code; Friends before guys. This was just something she had to do, she wasn't something to go back on her word. Eve sighed in frustration. _There is no decision that we can make that doesn't come with some sort of balance or sacrifice_ thought Eve. She took a deep breath before looking at Ted.

" I like you too" Ted's face lit up. Eve felt even more bad, although in this situation shouldn't be. " But I can't. My friends come before any guy. With everything going on, I..just got to stick by my friends" Ted's face fell, tears forming in his eyes. You couldn't tell unless you really looked. He didn't say anything but stared for a while before taking his hand off the car door and walking away. Eve watched as he walked away, getting further and further away.

" I'm sorry" Eve whispered before getting into her car and driving home.


End file.
